


College Girl

by ashesandhoney



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Sometimes you just gotta write some meeting in a bar fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: Tessa Gray doesn't usually pick up boys in bars but she's in town for her brother's birthday party and all his friends are creeps and the guy was something special.William Herondale does usually pick up girls in bars but he usually doesn't get quite so attached, quite so fast.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 51
Kudos: 194





	1. Good Girl

The guy was tall and bumped into her on the dance floor. He laughed and made an apology and she would have kept dancing but he got closer. Her brother's friend had made some comment as she was leaving the table about her being a good girl and all the things good girls didn't do. It was echoing in her head a little as she danced alone in the crowd. Now tall guy was getting closer and she didn't want to be the good girl that everyone thought she was. She kept her back to him but kept dancing. This was better than dancing by herself and it didn't have to mean anything. This wasn't her town. She would be gone by Sunday afternoon. She could embarrass herself a little bit with a very tall man who smelled really good. Just for a little while. 

His warm hands slid up her hips and right up under her skirt to brush along the bare skin of her stomach. She bit her lip and leaned back so her shoulders were against his chest and let him set the rhythm of the dance. It was a club. She could let go of being a good girl for a song or two. He took the invitation. His palm flattened out on her stomach and he pulled her back against him, stroking a little as he fit his hips to hers so her ass was pressed in against him as he controlled the way she swayed to the music.

Just one song.

Tessa didn’t go to clubs by herself but she was here to celebrate Nate’s birthday and Nate had disappeared with a girl or to run a drug deal or do something else that she definitely didn't want details of. Tessa didn't want to spend time with his friends on her own so here she was. Alone. Or she had been until this guy had showed up and demanded all her attention but when the song ended, she turned around. She wasn’t sure when she did if it was to push him off or invite him to keep going. She was tall but she had to look up at him. 

He was gorgeous.

Oh.

Tessa hadn’t been expecting that. Perfect jaw line, soft lips, expressive eyebrows. He raised them at her in a question. His lips quirked up just a little at one corner. His dark curly hair fell over his forehead when he leaned in and smiled at her. There was something about his eyes that stopped her thoughts in their track.

“Ok,” she said then realized that was dumb and tried again. “Hi.”

“Drink?” he asked.

She was held still by those eyes and just nodded. He didn’t let go of her. He hooked a finger in her belt loop and pulled her along with him to the bar where he let her order and hung close to her while they waited for the bartender to make the drinks. She’d ordered something with just the tiniest bit of alcohol in it. She did not want to be drunk in a bar like this. She did not want to be drunk anywhere where one of Nate’s friends might find her.

She sipped the drink while the guy crowded into her space.

“Are you always this handsy?” she asked.

“There’s a guy over there,” he pointed with his chin and she turned to see Axel, Nate’s asshole older friend who was far creepier than his usual petty criminal friends, “Might have been making really disturbing suggestions about you to his minions meathead and doofus,” the gorgeous boy said. “I’m playing interference.”

“Your intentions are pure?” she asked with a laugh. She was sitting on a bar stool and he was between her legs with his hand on the bare skin of her lower back, up under her shirt. It was not a chaste position even with her jeans. He was very close and he was very handsy.

“I’m not good at pure,” Gorgeous said. “But my goals are, in the short term, hot makeouts in the back of the dancefloor and in the long term, you giving me your number so that we can start a brief and torrid love affair with a lot of sex before you realize that I’m a jackass. His intention are more getting you drunk and sharing you around.”

“You could do better than me,” she said.

“On a purely physical level,” he was speaking into her ear so she could hear him, “No, I couldn’t. Have you seen your legs in those jeans? Worth risking assface and his goons trying to beat me up later. And that does even get to your very nice breasts and adorable little mouth. Are your eyes blue? I can’t tell in this light.”

She blinked at him. Being torn down to the pieces of her that he considered most fuckable was not pleasant.

“Strike one,” he said in response to her expression. “Tell me something else. Give me a chance to redeem myself.”

“What makes you think you deserve three strikes?”

“Give me another chance and I’ll show you.”

The smile was destroying her.

“Gray,” she said.

“What?”

“My eyes are gray,” she said, “Not blue.”

“What do you do?”

“Grad student, English lit,” she said but left out where because she wasn’t sure she wanted him to be able to find her.

His smile spread and he was suddenly back in her personal space. She hadn’t realized that he’d pulled back until he pulled her back in. She spread her knees a little and slid forward on the stool in spite of herself. He was beautiful and it was making her make bad decisions. He smelled good and his smile was intoxicating.

“Byron or Shelley, if you had to pick one for a one night stand,” he said.

She laughed.

“Literature. I study literature.”

“So? You’re knowledgable and most people aren’t. I tell people that if I had to pick a famous person to fuck, I’d pick Byron, they stare at me blankly,” Gorgeous said.

“You’d catch something.’

“Ha!” he said. “It’d be worth it.”

“Byron was a dude,” Tessa told him.

“I am aware. I like dudes. I like pretty girls too. But if I’m going to fuck someone from history I want someone who would be utterly decadent and who knows what he’s doing which Byron definitely would. He fucked everything,” he said. “I’m a little bisexual. I’m very bisexual. Does that bother you?”

“No but Byron is still a terrible choice,” she said.

“So, pick a poet, who would you fuck?” he was grinning now, their drinks were abandoned, partially finished on the bar rail beside them as he slid his hands up her hips and under the flowy fabric of the shirt she was wearing.

She’d thought the outfit was a conservative choice. It showed a little skin along her arms but it otherwise covered everything from throat to thighs. The high collar had seemed like a good choice to keep leering jackasses away. Now she had a guy with his hands hidden away beneath the drape of pink silk at her waist as they stroked her lower back and derailed her thoughts.

Later, she wouldn’t remember which one she chose, Shelley maybe or someone modern just to challenge his terrible choice of Byron. Whoever it was that she picked, he argued it. He knew what he was talking about. References to poems, to the public lives of the poets themselves, to other sources. She found herself laughing and leaning in and not objecting when his hand slid farther up her back.

“I want to dance again,” he said.

“Ok,” she said.

“If I try and invite you home, would you be into that?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

It just came out. The word just escaped.

Tessa didn’t do that. She didn’t go home with strangers. She wasn’t even drunk. She’d had a drink and a half over the course of nearly three hours. She wasn’t drunk. She didn’t have another excuse. Her gorgeous boy didn’t look drunk either.

“Dancing?” he said.

“Ok.”

“I live about two blocks from here, we can walk there,” he said.

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she said. “We can still do the making out on the dance floor and you giving me your number parts of this plan but you’re the kind of bad decision that should really be made all at once.”

“True,” he said. “You on the other hand are the kind of good decision that people shouldn’t fuck up by thinking with their cocks.”

“Worry about that in the morning,” she said.

That was an insane sentence. She hadn’t gotten his name yet. She knew which poets he had read and which ones he hadn’t but she didn’t know his name. Letting him take her home and volunteering to stay the night was a bad idea.

Her other choice wasn’t much better. Nate’s apartment. She hadn’t gotten a hotel, she was sleeping on his couch. His asshole friends would be around and the place was small and Nate passed out like the dead if he drank. The guy with his poetry and his perfect smile was a better choice. He’d be a good choice even if her other option was going home to her own safe, empty apartment.

He kissed her on the dance floor. He slipped his leg between hers and used one hand to pull her in so she was grinding against his thigh as the music pulsed around them and then he kissed her, hard. She had to hold onto him to keep from losing her balance. She wasn’t drunk. It was just the kind of kiss that demanded a full body response. He was strong enough to hold her steady and confident enough to keep their bodies swaying in the press of bodies and music so she was rubbing against his leg.

They had made their way through the crush of people and he’d found a free piece of wall. She had no idea where they were. The rest of the world was very far away. He pulled back from the kiss and spoke with his mouth against her ear because the music was so loud. Her back against the wall, his thigh between her legs, both his hands up under her shirt. She was overwhelmed. She didn’t do this. He whispered to her, he called her beautiful, she nodded.

“Are you still coming home with me?” he asked.

“I want to,” she said.

He pulled her out of the bar and onto the street. It was shockingly cold after the press of people in the club and it sobered her up. The gorgeous boy wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and laced his fingers with hers and pulled her under a streetlight about a half a block from the club. He tilted her chin up with his fingers and she frowned at him.

“They are gray,” he said. “It’s a pretty colour.”

“What about yours?” she asked.

“Blue,” he said.

“They’re too dark to be blue,” she said.

“No, I wouldn’t lie to you, look,” he said tilting his head so the light caught on his perfectly beautiful face. His eyes were a shade of blue that leaned into being violet. It was an incredible colour and she touched his face as she studied them. He grinned for her.

“Am I going to regret going home with you?” she asked.

“The sex will be mind-blowing but I am an asshole and I can’t be counted on to call when I say I will,” he said.

She frowned and nodded. She held out a hand and said, “Blow my mind then, pretty boy.”


	2. Blow Your Mind

He took her back to a bachelor apartment that had decorated like a library. Bookshelves lined everything, cheap ikea shelves, battered second hand solid oak wood shelves, boards balanced on other stacks of books. She looked at it all with a wondering grin. He followed her in and surreptitiously scooped up some laundry and chucked it in the closet before disappearing into the tiny kitchen and bringing her a glass of wine while she looked at his shelves.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he handed it to her and set his chin on her shoulder. The wine was nice and being held against him when there weren’t a hundred other people pressed in around them was better. She leaned her shoulders back against him and his hands slid up under her shirt and wandered over her stomach.

“So handsy,” she said.

“Is that not what you signed up for? Because if that isn’t what you signed up for, you should probably let me know now before I fuck this up.”

“It’s what I signed up for.”

“Then stop complaining, College Girl, and enjoy it.”

Tessa laughed and took in a long slow breath to try and calm herself down. She was just getting wound up. This was exactly what she had ordered and she did not want him to stop.

The wine was nice and she drank it too fast. She wasn’t sure what you were supposed to do when you went home with a stranger and having something to do with her hands made her rush it. His hands were under her shirt, nudging her jeans a little lower and wandering up to her bra. He hesitated a little before he finally touched her breasts. She dropped her head back against his chest and arched into the touch. She let the questions about proper behaviour go in favour of enjoying it.

She put the wine glass on the shelf by his collection of obnoxious epic fantasy novels and then pulled her shirt off and draped it over the folding chair nearby.

“You know you’re too good for me, right?” he said.

“I’m not,” she said.

“God, yes you are,” he said. “You’re sweet and innocent and on your way to a masters degree. You’re pretty and smart and funnier than I am.”

“Shut up or I’ll change my mind,” she said.

He laughed and it was deep and musical and he was curled around her from behind. Tessa had lost her mind somewhere on the dance floor and she pressed her hips back into him, pressing against him until he groaned. He grabbed her and pushed her forward, making her grab hold of the book shelf and gasp as his hips thrust against hers.

“Take these off,” he said sliding his hand down to toy with the button on her jeans. She nodded and he opened them. She helped him push them down and then pull her towards the bed. She was wearing nothing but mismatched underwear and it hit her as he pushed her down to sit. He reached down and squeezed her breasts as he leaned in to kiss her softly. His hands held tight through the fabric of the bra but the kiss was so gentle.

She had been expecting him to demand that she suck his cock but instead he dropped down to his knees in front of her and pushed her knees wide. He didn’t take her panties off, he just pushed the cotton to the side and leaned in to lick her.

She gasped.

A list of Tessa’s sexual experiences was embarrassingly short. This wasn’t on it. His mouth, his tongue, his hands holding her knees apart as he pressed in against her. She wasn’t so ignorant that she didn’t know what he was doing but she had no idea what to expect from it.

He knew exactly what he was doing and he played her like an instrument and drew an orgasm out of her before she’d gotten her bearings. One moment it was weird and wet and her head was running with thoughts of whether she tasted bad and if he thought she had too much hair and the next, her eyes were fluttering shut. She covered her face with her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair. She shifted her hips against the long slow licks and he held her a little tighter.

“Oh,” she said. “Oh my god.”

The words escaped. What he was doing had shifted from weird and wet and about what she expected to every brush of his tongue or his lips making her shiver down to her toes. It actually felt good. It was actually getting hard to think about other things. Oral sex was so much better than she had expected it to be.

He rubbed her stomach with one hand and watched her pant at him with those dark blue eyes. He held her in place and watched her as he pushed her past the line and her entire body reacted. She had one hand in his hair and the other in the blankets on the bed and she clenched both tight as her hips bucked. He pinned her and didn’t stop for a long time. It felt like a long time. Thinking clearly enough to understand how much time had passed was a long way away.

“Wow,” someone said. It might have been her. It might have been him.

She lay back on his unmade bed and panted as he kissed his way up her stomach, over her breasts, along her throat and then pulled her face around for another real kiss. She gasped and kissed him back as hard as she could manage. She hadn’t caught her breath yet and he giggled like he knew it.

That was her first orgasm and she did not admit that to this boy as he pushed her hair back from her face and smiled at her.

“Any requests?” he asked with a cocky grin.

She gave him a mock slap, barely pushing his cheek to the side and said, “Don’t be smug.”

“Honey, I made you come faster and harder than I ever would have imagined possible for a sweet little college girl, I am very smug,” he said.

She laughed a little and looked up at him. He looked really smug but he was pretty and he was gentle and he kept stroking her cheek as he talked and it was so much softer than anything he said. She’d been braced for something rougher. Something hornier. She was horny and that was carrying this very questionable decision. Feeling safe and comfortable was a surprise.

All of this was a surprise.

She had never really dated. Tessa was a scholarship kid. She spent all her time building her grades to make the scholarship and then keep the scholarship. One or two. A few boyfriends that had made it past second base, but that was it. Ineffectual drunken college boy with his hand down her pants was the closest she’d ever come to actually having sex. She probably should have told him but she didn’t want to break the spell.

She wanted to know what a boy who fantasized about fucking Lord Byron would do to her. She wanted to leave her virginity here, in this city far from home, with this beautiful person and his big smiles and beautiful eyes. Nothing she’d ever found back home came close to this. He’d teased an orgasm out of her before she’d even realize that was what was happening.

Now she was flushed and she wanted him.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Ah, you should know so you know what to scream when we get going here. I’m Will,” he said.

“Hi, Will.”

“What about you? What’s your name?”

“Are you going to scream it when we get going?” she asked.

“I’m more of the low moan type,” he said, “But yeah, I have every intention of moaning like a whore for you.”

“You keep ruining this with the things you say,” she said.

“Good thing, I have a very nice cock,” he said.

“Do you?” she asked.

The confidence was fake. She was making it up as she went along. Bravado. It was all bravado.

“You tell me,” he said.

He stood up in front of her and she sat up on the bed which was low enough that her face was even with his very hard cock. He pushed down his jeans and underwear all at once and it sort of sprang free. Her comparison points were minimal and she’d never had anyone just stand in front of her and grin while she looked at them before.

Bravado carried her through. She ran her finger along his cock, testing and exploring as he watched her.

“It’s a lovely cock,” she told him.

“Good enough to eat?” he asked with a grin that made her frown at him.

She met his eyes and clicked her teeth together a few times.

He laughed and it made the grin less predator and more amused. “You are too nice to bite me, Ms. Master Degree.”

She was too nice to bite him but she didn’t want to admit that aloud. She leaned in and licked it a few times before taking the end in her mouth and attempting to suck it. Ignorant. She was embarrassingly ignorant. Will tilted her chin and told her what he wanted and she was still so inexperienced that she knew she was making a mess of it.

He smiled at her and played with her hair and chewed on his bottom lip a little bit but there was no moaning. She pulled back and inhaled slowly and tried again. He finally stopped her. She licked her lips and felt her bravado starting to fall apart.

“When all this is over, I’m going to give you my number,” he said leaning down so they were eye to eye, “Are you going to call me?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Good, because you need lessons, darling, and I would be happy to help you practice,” he said.

She blushed scarlet and he kissed her before she could start stammering out any kind of embarrassed response. She kissed him back. At least she had kissed people before, at least that wasn’t a total embarrassment.

He laid her out on his bed and cuddled in beside her, the last of his clothes tossed to the floor. She was nose to nose with him as he pushed his fingers in deep enough to make her gasp. That was when he pushed past her virginity, it hurt for a moment but he was kissing her and she was too distracted for the pain to matter much. He explored inside her, stroking and thrusting and testing.

It wasn’t great. She ached and he was just wearing against that pain. She couldn’t tell if she was bleeding. Didn’t people bleed their first time? She didn’t want to ask. She didn’t want to know his opinions on being a virgin at twenty four. She focussed on his body against hers and his breathing against her cheek as he did what he wanted. It hurt less the longer he did it. Her body got used to what was happening and she wanted it enough to let everything else go.

It started to shift, just like it had with his mouth. The feeling shifted. He had found some place inside her that felt different, her body reacted differently. He kissed her mouth and her cheek and down her neck as he worked his fingers against a spot inside her that she hadn’t known existed. At first it was just more poking around inside her but then he settled into a rhythm. She shifted against the way his fingers thrust into her.

“Stay right there, I’m just getting started,” he said.

“I’m staying,” she said.

“No, sweetheart, you’re coming, you’re just not quite there yet.”

Tessa laughed and he was kissing her again and the laughter got lost in the kiss and the sensation. The feeling built differently than what he had done with his mouth before and she shifted again. She moaned a little in surprise as he worked at her. He kissed her as she moaned again.

She tried to bite back the moans but she couldn’t do it. He was dragging them out of her. He held her close and kissed her over and over again but he didn’t stop as she started to squirm against him. It was like he was building up a kind of pressure inside her and all she could do was gasp and hold on.

“Come on baby, you can do it, let go for me,” he said.

He was hard and fast and pressed right in against some piece of her she hadn’t known she had. She turned into him and the sound that came out of her was half moan, half whimper. He didn’t stop. He held her, he kissed her forehead and held her close but his hand was inside her and he wasn’t stopping.

“You can do it, sweetie, relax, let it happen, come for me,” he whispered into her ear.

“Will?” she moaned against him.

He got a little rougher. Harder, faster, rubbing that place and building that pressure and making her pant and squirm.

The orgasm took her hard. She arched and cried out his name and the pressure released in a rush. A rush of wet that came from her and left her shaking and gasping. The relief and the release had crested and shot out of her.

She could feel it running down her thighs. His hand settled on her stomach for a moment and it was wet. Wet and hot and her thighs were shaking as she curled in against him. He pushed her over onto her back but he stayed close so she let him. She needed him to stay close.

Will said something but she was still coming down and missed it.

He slid his cock into her next. Too tight. Too much in a way she didn’t have words for. She was two orgasms in and her body took his cock. It was an intense feeling but it didn’t hurt the way she had expected her first time to hurt. She buried her face against his shoulder as he eased into her. His whole body rocked gently against her as he pushed himself in further and further and she opened up for him.

“Come for me again, like this,” he said.

He tilted her hips up to the right angle and she let him, she collapsed into whatever position he put her in and let him do what he wanted. The pressure started to build again as soon as he started to thrust. It built faster. His cock was far bigger than his fingers and the feeling of being stretched and full made it happen faster. She panted and grabbed hold of him, her fingers were so tight in his hair that it had to hurt but he didn’t slow down. He kept her at that angle and thrust his hips against her.

Hard and fast.

She should have told him. He would have been gentler if she’d told him it was her first time. This was deep and full and aching. The pressure built in her stomach, making her shift her hips to try and get some release. It wouldn’t come and she cried out. Finally, he started to rub her clit hard and then pulled his cock out and she came in another wet shaking rush of liquid that splattered his body and her legs and left her moaning.

“Again, sweetie,” he said.

She turned her face in against him. She couldn’t do it again. She was too tense, too tired, but she didn’t say it. If she said it, he might stop. She couldn’t do it again but that didn’t mean she wanted him to stop. His cock pushed past spasming muscles to start up again. She was gasping and pleading and the pressure built again from the moment he found the right place. She wasn’t pleading for him to stop. She didn’t want to stop. He did it again. Bringing her to the point where she was struggling and moaning and the pressure had built in her body so much that it was aching.

He pulled out and rubbed her clit as she came with a scream. It wasn’t a moan this time, it was a scream. A wet spray that he kept pulling out of her until she throbbed. He was straddling her hips, looking down at her with flushed cheeks and a smug smile. She panted and watched him roll the condom off and drop it onto the sheets. He held her gaze as he rubbed himself. She just watched as he finished over her stomach, wet thick ropes of semen falling onto her damp skin as she panted at him.

“God, you’re perfect,” he whispered in her ear as he lay down beside her, his mouth against her ear and both their bodies slick with sweat and everything else.

She shook her head.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in very tight. He held her as the world righted itself and everything started to make sense again.

“You’re perfect,” he said again. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re not as bad as I was expecting,” she said.

She was still panting. It didn’t come out haughty or sarcastic. It came out sounding a little desperate and very needy.

“I’ll take it,” he said. “

She laughed and he laughed back, pulling her in tight against his chest and kissing her. She lay there and waited for her breathing to settle. Safe and comfortable. She hadn’t been expecting safe or comfortable but she was both. Held close like this, she was safe and comfortable and very content.


	3. Lottery Winnings

Will pulled the College Girl up out of bed and she had to grab hold of him to keep from stumbling. Will was pretty good but she was the most responsive girl he’d ever had the pleasure of taking to bed. They’d made a hell of a mess on the sheets. Dark sheets didn’t stain easily but the dark wet spot where she had laid was obvious. She turned into him. Her breathing was coming back to normal and she reached up for a hug which was entirely too wholesome and adorable and Will held her tight even if it did mean there was now semen smear all over his stomach as well as hers. She pressed her face against his neck and he decided it was worth it.

“I need a shower or five,” she said.

“You want company in the shower?”

“I think more company might kill me right now,” she said.

“You could take it,” he said.

“I don’t think I could. I think I’d die.”

“I refuse to have you dying on me. I like you alive and warm and wet and cuddly.”

“And so, I’m going to go shower by myself.”

“Disappointing. We’ll put pairs showering on the to-do list for another day.”

She shoved him gently with a little laugh. The possibility of another day and a to-do list was intoxicating. Will wasn’t sure yet if it was the post-orgasm haze or if he was actually that into the girl but he was definitely imagining those possibilities of future days. 

He kissed her and pushed her into the bathroom with a clean towel and then turned his attention to the mess of the bed. By the time she came back out, he had changed the sheets and rolled everything up and buried it in the hamper. Bed made. A few other things tidied away so she didn’t notice what a mess he lived in. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel and Will handed her a cup of tea.

His family was Welsh. They made tea for everything. Coming home, waking up, before bed, when a visitor arrived, after company left. There was never a bad time for a cup of tea even two in the morning with a one night stand that you really wanted coax into staying the night.

She smiled at it and took it in both hands and took a sip. He’d had to guess at her milk and sugar preferences and he must have been close because she didn’t complain. She stood there in his apartment, looking too much like she belonged in another life. Make up washed off, hair still wet and braided back. Pretty, smart, successful, sweet young women did not fit in his shitty flat even when it was clean and he had just made tea.

“Thank you,” she said.

“My turn,” he said. “Help yourself to anything.”

He locked himself away in the bathroom and rubbed his face with his hands. The mirror was steamed up and she’d moved his shampoo around. To keep himself from going entirely crazy, he took his time. He washed his hair. He washed everything else. He stood under the water and just let it run off him.

She was going to be gone when he stepped out of the bathroom.

She was going to have left the towel neatly folded and the tea half finished on his bedside table and she was going to be gone. He got used to the shape of that disappointment under the hot water. He brushed his teeth and rubbed the towel against his hair until the damp curls stuck up everywhere.

He took his time.

It was like Schrodinger’s cat. As long as he didn’t open the box, he could believe the cat was still alive and the amazing girl was still in his apartment.

Finally, he gave in and stepped out.

And the girl was still in his apartment.

The cup of tea was on the bedside table and the towel was folded beside it but the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a pair of his trackpants and a t-shirt that didn’t fit her right. She was adorable. Will grinned at her.

“Hey,” he said.

“I was supposed to leave,” she said. “I know. That’s how this works, that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

“I just don’t have anywhere to stay in this city except my brother’s place and they’re still drinking and I don’t want to be there.”

She turned her phone around so he could briefly see a photo, showing what looked like a frat party. Creepy guy was in the picture. The one who had wanted to get her drunk. Protectiveness hit him harder than he expected. He did not bond with one night stands. He didn’t get attached. Attached was always a bad idea. She was too good for him and she wasn’t sticking around and getting attached was a short road to a broken heart.

“You can stay as long as you want,” he said.

“I definitely can’t handle another round if that’s why you want me to stay,” she said.

“That’s ok, I definitely don’t have any more clean sheets and you make a mess,” he said.

Oh no. That got a blush from her. Will was so fucked. He was so attached and so fucked. Nowhere to stay in this city was what she had said. She was not local and this did not have a future for a hundred reasons but in that moment, she was still in his apartment so he was going to enjoy it.

Will hadn’t gotten dressed. He’d dried off and hadn’t gotten dressed. Her attention kept straying down his body and he liked the way she watched him.

“You hungry?”

“No,” she said. “I’m exhausted.”

“You’re probably dehydrated too.”

“Ha. You’re funny.”

“And you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever taken to bed.”

She laughed at him. Will brought her another glass of water and got himself a snack that she picked at as he ate. She leaned against his shoulder and stole his crackers and for a little while they didn’t say anything. It was a nice comfortable silence. 

Will turned off the lights, took her phone away from her and pulled her down into the bed. She was just as agreeable about this as she had been about the sex. She let him pull her into position and settled into it. He stole another kiss which became enough of a make out that he was thinking about another round but then she yawned. She yawned while he was kissing her neck. Maybe another round could wait until morning.

“Go to sleep,” he said.

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Roll over,” he said.

She considered him and then did it. Fucking her from behind was all kinds of appealing but he just settled her into a spooning position and slid his hand up under the t-shirt. He was tired. He wasn’t going to be able to get another good hard on up without at least an hour of rest and he wanted her to think he was being a gentleman. If he were a little more awake or if his cock got hard as quickly as he got horny, he might have tried it.

Instead he rubbed her back. She settled into it like she expected it to be a come on but she was tired and it didn’t take long before she dozed off beside him.

Will wrapped himself around her and cuddled in close. The bit that you missed when you got most of your action from picking people up in bars for a bit of fun and stress relief was the snuggling. Will didn’t have the emotional energy for a real relationship but he always wanted a good cuddle. Admitting how much he liked to cuddle with a guy he’d picked up at the Devil’s Tavern or some even sketchier bar was not something he did. This girl was like winning the lottery. She was cute and smart and a clueless but enthusiastic fuck. She couldn’t suck a cock to save her life but she was willing to just kiss and cuddle and have a cup of tea with him.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her snuggled in against him.

She might be better than winning the lottery.


	4. Professor

Will woke up and Ms. Master's Degree was still there. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her with a stupid smile on his face. He was right. She was way too good for him. The braid was mussed, she was wrapped up in his ugly flannel sheets he had got on sale. She looked sweet and content. He lifted up a bit of sheet and looked down at the line of her back to the curve of her ass all wrapped up in his clothes. His clothes. His bed. Her. Right there.

"You are adorable," he said in a low voice.

He didn't even have her name. She hadn't told him. She had deflected and they'd gotten distracted and now she was just his one night stand whose name he didn't even know. That would not do. She hadn't snuck out while he was sleeping which made his chances for a name and a number and a real date better than he expected. Not a one night stand. He kissed her shoulder and put that thought out into the world. Maybe his sister and her new age mind/universe connection bullshit were onto something. Maybe it would help.

The girl shifted but didn't wake. She stretched a little and then settled back in. Relaxed. Comfortable.

"Fuck, I'm a bad person," he muttered against her shoulder and kissed the bare skin at her neck.

She was all sweet and still very much asleep and his thoughts were running a mile a minute in very dirty directions. He wanted another round with her. He wanted to make her moan for him again. He wanted to stay in bed all day and memorize the details of her. She had good details. His hand wandered down her arm and then along her ribs to the dip at her waist and then up to her hip and along her thigh. Just a brush of fingers. Just the shape of her.

Will wasn’t sure what he should do with a girl like this early in the morning. She hadn’t snuck out. One night stands usually snuck out even if they left a number or he kindly but firmly showed them out when they woke up. He didn’t want to do that with her. She was sweet and innocent enough that he was pretty sure his was the first cock she'd ever had in her mouth and that she'd never had an orgasm like that before.

He wanted more than sex. His usual lack of boundaries seemed like a dangerous risk. He was going to fuck it up.

"Wake up, save me from myself," he said as he kissed a slow gentle line from her shoulder up to the little hollow beneath her ear. She shivered and stretched again. "Please. I'll be good. Wake up and tell me I don't have to be."

"Hm?" she said.

"Wake up," he said.

"Where am I?"

"Was last night not memorable? I'll have to try again," he said.

She started to sit up but she was tangled in the blanket and he had a hand on her hip and was pressed in against her back and she stayed there, half propped on her elbow for a moment before twisting in the bed and looking up at him.

“Oh, right, you,” she smiled. “I remember.”

"You're even cuter in daylight,” he told her.

She snorted and pushed his face away as she laughed. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her in closer. She twisted into him and he laced their fingers together. There was a moment of distraction when he noticed the swell of her breast. The shirt had been pulled tight over her chest and her nipples were just starting to harden as she got interested in what he was doing to her.

He held eye contact and kept her hand in place as he moved down. He pushed her shirt up and then took her nipple in his mouth and sucked.

A gasp and a soft exhale.

She watched him, mouth a little open, hair messy and expression soft with sleep.

He kept at it a little while just because he liked the way she watched him. He finally pulled away and climbed up her body to settle in so they were nose to nose. A smile before she kissed him. She did it. She started it and Will let go of his worries that she was about to leave him and walk out of his life forever. The grin he gave her when the soft kiss broke was a bit smug and genuinely happy.

"Breakfast, 'breakfast,' or another round?" he asked.

"What's that second breakfast?" she asked.

He let the smile slip into leer category and when she narrowed her eyes at him, so he kissed the end of her nose. Adorable. She was so fucking adorable. It took her a minute to get it but once she did he could see her thinking it over.

"Suck my cock now, I'll make you breakfast-breakfast and I'll last twice a long when we have another round after coffee," he said.

"I thought I was terrible at sucking cock."

"Oh, you are," he teased with a laugh and another kiss to the end of her nose as she started to squirm away. He grabbed her around the waist and held her in place. "You are but you're smart and you'll learn fast and I'd very much like to be the one teaching you."

"Fine, professor," she said.

Sarcastic. Hot. Very hot. That was hotter than she had intended it to be. Will mentally filed that one away under kinks he hadn’t realized he had.

Will nudged her back into position so her head was propped up on the pillows but she was lying back in the bed. It was not a nice position to put her in. She wasn't going to have any control. He straddled her and slid down so she was lying between his legs and his enthusiastically hard cock was bobbing in front of her face.

"Tongue first," he said. "I'd make a joke about a lollipop but you're way too hot down there for me to think of one. Lick it, get a taste for it."

She looked up at him for a long moment and he thought he'd pushed his luck too far and she was about to push him away and leave. Nervous. He'd made her nervous. Fuck. He flashed a smile and swung his hips just enough to make it bounce and she laughed at him. Much better. That was so much better.

Her eyes fell shut and she opened her mouth and tentatively did what he told her to. No hands. She didn't even try. She just used her tongue and ran it up and down the sides of him. He stroked her hair and said encouraging things and shivered. It was more teasing than satisfying but it was hot.

"Open up," he said.

She did it, looking up at him for a moment before closing her eyes again. He guided himself inside and tilted her chin to get her at a good angle. She tightened her lips around him without prompting and he slid in and out of her mouth a few times. He'd set her up at an angle where he was the one who had that control and she handled it well. A little suction, her tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. Her hands had come up to brace on his thighs. She when he slid in deep, she made a little soft sound but didn't stop him.

Idiot that he was, he did it again and this time he overshot it and she coughed and pulled back, pulling away from him. His cock trailed spit and rested wet on her cheek while she breathed too hard against his thigh.

"Sorry, too far, won't do that again," he said.

"If you do, I might bite you," she said.

"I might like that."

"Ha ha," she deadpanned.

"You should marry me," he said.

"No."

"You should put my cock back in your mouth," he said.

She laughed harder. Pressed her forehead into his thigh and let his cock lay there against her face as she laughed. Finally, she flopped back into position, both of them smiling now. She settled in, readjusted his very wet, very hard cock with one gentle hand and said, "Ok, that one I’ll do," before opening her mouth and taking him back in.

“Think about the marriage proposal.”

She pulled back again and said, “No.”

“Cock?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan, College Girl. That is absolutely the plan. Open up and make it worth it.”

He guided her hand and taught her how to play with his balls while he very carefully and shallowly but undeniably face fucked her. Soft and gentle but it was a face fucking. She kept up well enough but he had all the control, his hips were doing all the work. She was a quick study.

"I would really, really, really, like you to swallow for me but that's probably asking too much."

She got that look in her eye again. She had had it when she'd told him she was going home with him and just before she'd given in to the first orgasm the night before. Competitive. No. Not quite. Stubborn. That was it. She was stubborn and he was challenging her and she tilted her chin a little and sucked harder.

"Fuck," Will said.

He had to catch himself against the wall and slid a little too far forward as his body tried to follow instinct instead of any kind of rationality. He was very close and that was very hot and felt so damn good. She gasped and nearly gagged but didn't pull away this time. She was doing more of the work now. He didn't trust his stupid hips to not go hard and deep when he was this close to an orgasm and so he held still and made her work for it.

She did. She sucked and bobbed her head and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and squeezed a little with one hand. She was concentrating and had her eyes shut for almost the entire time. He was enjoying it but it wasn't until she blinked and looked up at him with those big gray eyes that he fell over the edge. He had that hand braced against the wall and managed to not thrust into her while he came. A moan escaped and he closed his hand over hers and used her hand to jerk himself through the end of it and into her mouth.

She didn't pull away but she also didn't swallow it. She sat there after he'd pulled back with her mouth open and his cum pooling in her mouth. Wincing a bit. A little ran down her chin and she watched him with those same eyes, startled and wide and still stubborn.

He was a horny jackass and liked seeing her a bit debauched. Flushed and messy and with her mouth full of him. Jackass. He shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near nice people but here he was, kneeling over a very nice girl and the horny jackass was in control of his impulses. He gently pushed her chin up so her mouth closed.

"Asking too much?" he asked again.

She narrowed her eyes. Just a hint of a frown line between her eyebrows. She was not loving the taste of it in her mouth but he was playing on that stubbornness. Jackass. She held eye contact with him and it was just about the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. If she hadn't collapsed after squirting all over him the night before, it would have been the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. She swallowed with a little grimace and shake of her head like it was a strong shot of alcohol.

"Fuck me," he said.

She started to say something but he was already leaning in to kiss her. She answered it like it was a relief. Will rolled her over and settled down beneath her. He was lazy and sated and good. This was good. It was a slow kiss with too many smiles to make the kissing work quite right.

"You are perfect," he said.

"Because I sucked your cock?"

"Because you're perfect," he said and kissed her again.

It wasn't something he could put into words. The forceful innocence. The way her curious willingness ran into that stubborn bravado. If he tried, he was going to make it sound tawdry and dirty. It was a little tawdry and dirty but it was so much more than that and until he could find the words for the so much more part, they were both going to have to settle for how much of it he could communicate with a kiss.


	5. Breakfast-Breakfast

She lay there with him once the kiss tapered off and he rubbed her stomach. Traced patterns on her skin. Buried his nose in her hair and just enjoyed it. She let him for a long time before she started stirring.

"You promised coffee," she said.

"I did."

"So, coffee?"

"Do me one more favour?"

"Does it involve anything but coffee in my mouth?"

He laughed. A big stupid happy grin on his face. She was perfect. Hilarious and adorable and joking about oral sex. Fuck. He held her face between his palms and squished her cheeks until she frowned at him. Then he kissed the end of her nose. She laughed and it was perfect. He did it again.

"No, I just want you to wear my shirt."

"I am wearing your shirt,” she said.

“I have a specific one in mind.”

“Are guys really into that?"

"Fuck, yes, very very into that. Hold on, let me find you something cute."

He lifted her up and dumped her back on the bed which made her laugh again. she lay there, the t-shirt pushed up He walked to the closet without bothering to grab anything to cover up his softening dick or his ass. Let her enjoy the show. God, he hoped she was enjoying the show. He did not turn around to look. He just imagined it as he rummaged around for a sweatshirt that was going to be too big for her and would hopefully smell like her long after she'd gone back to her life of grad school and respectability.

She took it from him and shrugged into it. He found her underwear on the floor and passed her that too.

"That favour?" he said. She raised an eyebrow, "Stops there."

"The floor is cold and those are filthy," she said. “Do you remember what you did to me while I was wearing those? I need my socks and I’m keeping the pants.”

"I would kill to see you in thigh high socks but alas, I have none."

"Not your sex doll, my feet are cold. Where are my socks?"

"You're damaging the fantasy here."

"Still not a sex doll."

He laughed and kissed her and helped her find her socks which were plain little white ankle socks which were not nearly as hot as the thigh highs would have been but he could deal. She considered him for a moment and then kicked the pants off. The sweater hung down past her hips, it was too big on him and far too big on her. It was nearly a dress and she wasn’t wearing anything under it. It was a very good fantasy. Her in socks and his sweater was definitely doing it for him. She shook her hair out of the messy braid and retied it into a bun.

"You are infinitely better than a sex doll, just for the record. Now. Tell me what you're studying and how you like your eggs and whether or not you had any fun last night," he said leaning down to kiss her.

She tilted her head for him and leaned back as he kissed her throat.

"And your name. Tell me your name, you didn't tell me your name last night and I am dying to know."

"Tessa."

"Hi, Tessa."

"Hi, Will."

"So, your thesis topic, scrambled or sunny side up and an honest review of last night, go."

"Social satire and how it translates to adaptation, over easy, more than I was expecting and far better than I'd imagined," she said.

Will let the smugness show on his face. Better than she'd imagined. Good. "Social satire?"

She smiled and joined him in the tiny kitchen of his shitty bachelor apartment and sat in one of the folding chairs by the window as he cooked. He started off naked which made her laugh at him. He finally gave in and got a pair of track pants and a t-shirt so he didn't burn himself. Together they had a full outfit.

"You've read Austen?" she asked.

"Only under duress."

"That's a very dudely answer."

"I'm a very dudely dude."

She laughed and started to talk about how Pride and Prejudice and social satires Will knew just enough to understand what she was on about and ask the right questions. She started out just sort of sketching it out the way you might for someone at a college mixer but by the time the coffee was brewing she had warmed to her theme and the kind of passion that drove someone to an advanced degree in a useless field was shining through. Will argued with her just to keep her going. He liked the way she talked with her hands and pouted a little when he didn’t agree with her.

Will poured the coffee and turned around to watch her. She was sitting back in the chair, her legs crossed and still naked from the hem of the sweater down and she was speaking with her hands. He smiled and let her talk. The sun lit her from behind. It had risen high enough to be shining over the rooftops of the neighbouring buildings. This was the start of the golden two hours where this shitty apartment saw direct sunlight and it was all shining on her. She was radiant. Her hair shone in the light and she was all smiles and literary theory.

Will put the coffee down in front of her and waited for a pause in the explanation. She did pause and said, "Thank you."

He kissed her before going back to the stove.

"So, misinterpretation of the Lydia subplot in adaptations misses the point in the original, right? So? What's the point?" he asked because he wanted her to keep going.

Will sat down across from her and the conversation wove on to other adaptations of famous classics and their relative merits while they ate and drank their coffee. They compared favourites and argued over whether the joke adaptations that added zombies or Cthulhu to a classic novel had any value. Her argument used words like zeitgeist and was more positive than he'd expected. He thought they were stupid and was surprised when she didn't agree with him. She wouldn’t be swayed.

They finished breakfast and the conversation kept going. All laughter and her kicking him under the table when he annoyed her. The kick reminded him that she was wearing socks and nothing else until the sweater started and his imagination slipped back into dirtier places that literary adaptation.

"I want my shirt back," he said once the plates were dumped off in the sink and she was standing there in his kitchen, the little patch of direct sunlight shrinking as the higher buildings around them attempted to cast the little apartment in shadow. He reached out and caught the hem of it in his fingers and pulled her a step towards him.

She bit her lip. She bit her fucking lip and said, "I'll freeze. It's November."

"I wouldn't let you freeze. I'll warm you right up."

"You're going to try and dehydrate me."

"Hell, yes, I am definitely going to do that. I am going to keep you coming and coming until you can't take it anymore. Over and over."

That made her shy. Everything that had happened and stating it like that made her blush and look away. She was too cute and he couldn’t handle it. He wasn’t strong enough to handle her. He was losing his damn mind. He kissed her forehead.

"I've never - I didn't-" she started.

"Do you want to do it again?" he asked.

Will really wanted to do it again. Really. She was incredibly responsive and getting there had been easy. Knowing that he was the first one to get that kind of reaction out of her made him cocky and too confident. Possessive. It also made him possessive if he was being completely honest. He didn't expect her to stay but he wanted it. He wanted to sign his name on her and keep her close.

Letting that fantasy in was dangerous because it wasn't a sexual fantasy. He wasn't imagining her crying out as she came when he imagined keeping her. He was imagining Sunday morning coffee and bringing her books that he'd found in that used shop around the corner from work and arguing about movies and introducing her to his friends and making her a part of his life. Keeping her close.

Sex was easy. Sex was fine. Sex was one thing. Imagining your one night stand holding your hand at Christmas dinner while your parents fell into one of their tense silent not-fights was very different.

“Do you want to do it again?” he asked again.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Good.”

He needed to not be imagining all that other stuff so he turned her around with his hands on her hips and pushed her forward so she needed to brace herself against the window ledge. The little bit of lingering sunlight lit her up and he kissed the back of her neck and didn't take off any of her clothes. He slipped his fingers into her from behind. She gasped and braced herself, legs a little wider and hands flat on the window sill so she didn't fall over.

"The light does wonders," he said. “From this angle, you’re shining.”

His fingers were already inside her, working her open. She was still so tight. God, she winced and exhaled and he saw her press her eyes shut in the reflection of the glass. She was sore from the night before. He slowed down, warming her up. She was wet but she wasn't quite ready for what he had planned. Slow was fine. She was very worth taking his time with. They could spend all day on just this.

"Anyone looking could see you, just you, not me, no one would know what we’re doing but if they looked up right now from the street there, they could see you," he whispered in her ear. "I could stop if you wanted."

It was an escape hatch. An out. She was sore and aching and he couldn't read her reactions well enough to know if it was a good kind of ache or if his fingers were hurting her. He pulled his fingers out and waited for a response with his palm cupped over her. She was already getting wet and he didn’t want to stop but he held himself still as she took a deep breath. Another.

"Don't stop," she said.

"As you wish," he said against her ear.

His fingers slid back in. He played with her but he wasn't pulling her to an orgasm here. He liked that she was willing to stay there for him but he did not want to share her with anyone. He did not like the idea that someone might glance out their window or look up from the street and see her cry out or moan for him. That was his. Today, that was his and he was not sharing it with someone who might be watching on the street. As soon as she started breathing harder, he pulled his fingers out and spun her around to pull her close and kiss her deeply.

She clung to him. Hung on and kissed back.

He backed her up and she let him guide her back to the bed where he pushed her down on her back. He didn't stop kissing her as he got his fingers in and found the right place and tapped hard and fast until she started to struggle. He didn't let up on the kiss even as she was too distracted to return it consistently. She arched her back and cried out and he swallowed the sound she made. She panted into his kisses as he pulled her to the edge and then stopped.

"Wait," she panted as his fingers slid out, "Will?"

"You're coming on my cock over and over and over again," he said.

She lay back, still breathing hard and spread her legs for him.

"You called me Professor before," he said.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I've got another lesson for you," he said.

"I am not sucking it. I am so close," she said.

"Ride it, baby girl, I want you to ride it."

She snapped her focus back to him and frowned.

"Yeah," he said. "You're going to be too distracted to learn how to do it properly later. This time, this first one, you want to come? You're doing the work. Up."

“Third.”

“What?”

“Not the first one, this is the third one.”

“Pedantic isn’t usually a good look but it’s cute on you. Now get up there and show me what you can do.”

He settled onto his back and rolled the condom on for her and then pulled her close. He made her nervous positioning her on top and keeping a hand on her stomach. He made her sit up over him and slide on. The position made sure he could fill her up and she definitely ached from the night before. The wince as the tip pushed in was enough to make that clear. She didn’t pull away, she pressed herself down, chasing the sensation. She cried out and her mouth fell open in perfect little O as he caught her hips and settled her in closer. She gasped and shifted her hips which just helped her slide further down his cock. She hadn't taken it all yet. She was balancing on her knees and hesitating.

"Is it hurting too much?" he asked. "I can tell that you're kind of sore."

"I can do it," she said.

He'd hit the stubborn nerve again. She frowned at him even as she panted. He reached down and brushed a finger over her clit, making her twitch. The movement brought her a little further down onto his cock. He thrust his hips up into her which made her cry out and he wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure.

"Come on baby. You do it. Do whatever feels good," he said.

He rubbed her hips and her thighs and it wasn't exactly intended to pull her further onto him but she moved with the touch and more of his cock slipped inside. He was going to get it all in there. He was going to coax her down so she was pressed flush against him and all of him was buried inside her. She was holding a lot of tension in her thighs to keep herself up and he rubbed the muscles and whispered little encouraging things.

"You're doing amazing. Don't stop, Tess. Just a little further. You're so close. Use me for whatever you need. I'm yours," he said.

He was definitely hers. He had sold his soul to a girl in a bar with too many opinions about Jane Austen and the Little Women movie. He'd sold his soul and now she was balanced on his cock, on the edge of an orgasm she wasn't quite brave enough to chase. He rubbed her stomach with one hand as he settled the other on her hip. He didn't push. He just held on a little. Demanding. He wasn’t physically pushing her but he was using every body language trick he knew to demand more of her. If she asked for a break, hell, if she struggled, he would let her go and back off immediately. She didn't. She stayed too still and flushed and panting.

"Chase it, Tess," he said.

"Chase?" she said.

Her eyes were shut and her breathing was uneven. She was very close. He brushed her clit again and got another shudder and another centimeter of cock disappearing inside her. He wasn't close yet. It had been nearly two hours since his orgasm. They had taken their time at breakfast and he was very ready to go again but he was just getting started. He could be patient. This second orgasm was going to take awhile to build. To be inside someone who was so still and tense was hot but not actually doing much to get him off. He could wait. 

"Do you want to come?" he asked.

She stayed still for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Yes. Please."

"Ok, beautiful, up and down, chase it, find the angle, make it happen, like this," he said in his very softest voice.

He was usually better at being a bit harsh and pushy. It had worked on her last night but he didn't want the orgasm so much right now. No. That was a lie. He wanted the orgasm. He just wanted her to be utterly complicit in it. He wanted her take it more than he wanted to give it to her. He caught her hips and guided her up and down in a very slow shallow thrust that made her head fall back and her breathing hitch.

It was enough to get her started. She repeated it. She winced because she slid back down deeper than she had started but she repeated it. Again. Deeper. He wasn't all the way in yet but he was going to get there. She was picking up confidence, losing tension, watching him. He smiled at her and rubbed her stomach with one hand as she started to work. That hand. That hand let him push her back upright when she started collapse into his chest and let him nudge her clit when she needed a bit of extra encouragement.

Once she had figured out how to get moving on his cock, he guided her hips to keep her at an angle that would get the kind of orgasm he wanted from her and then he left her to work for it. He could have hurried it along. He could have rubbed her clit or thrust from below. He could have helped but she was flushed and needy and so beautiful with her hair still up and his shirt still on. He kept her in position and every time she stopped, he used his hands, not his hips, to get her moving again.

"Just like that," he said.

He held her at the angle that had to be close to the right one and used a hand on her hip to work her against him. She gasped out his name and finally started really chasing it. She worked her hips in small sharp thrusts that were edgy and desperate and finally brought her body all the way onto his cock. His attention slid between watching her flushed face and open mouth and looking at the place where his cock was completely swallowed by her body.

Tight, hot, wet, and struggling with it. She needed a hand on her hip to help her find a rhythm and even then all he could do was get her to the edge. She wouldn't go over. She was so close that she was incoherent. The edge of squirting was right there. Will was not giving up before she fell over the edge. He knew she could do it and he wanted her to make it happen. A thumb on her clit, his hips bouncing up into her to speed up the rhythm, pushing her closer and closer to that edge as she rocked her body and squeezed her eyes shut and made soft breathless sounds that were almost whimpers.

When it finally crested, she arched back and he didn’t let her up right away. She struggled and shuddered and he didn’t get her to squirt this time. It was still a hell of an orgasm. It was the kind of orgasm that made her shudder and reach for him but the sheets survived this one. She pulled away. He might have been able to push her the rest of the way but she demanded space and he let her take it. She flopped over onto her back and covered her face with her hands as she caught her breath. He rolled over to lay closer to her.

“That was a good start, Tess,” he said.

“Start?”

“I am just getting started with you. I’m not even breathing hard yet. This is an all day kind of thing, sweetie. We’ll go until we can’t any more then switch over to using our mouths. Switch back. Take that tandem shower. Have another round. I have all kinds of plans for you.”

“I can’t remember how to breathe,” she said.

“You’re doing fine.”

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked.

“Anything you want. Anything I can imagine.”

She was calm enough to laugh about that and rolled in close to him. He kissed her temple. His cock was hard and he wanted to keep going but she was holding on like she needed him and he let that be the moment. For at least a little while, he could lay here and just enjoy her snuggling and breathing hard.


	6. Needy

Tessa lay on the bed beside him and watched him smile at her and tell her all about what he was going to do to her. As far as first times went, she was pretty sure this one was off the charts. She had a friend who claimed a guy had never given her an orgasm. Tessa had found one who kept handing them out like they were candies on Christmas morning. 

He pulled her in and laid her out on her back. After being held up over him for so long, being able to snuggle in was a relief. She pulled her shirt off and dropped it over the edge of the bed and then pulled his off too. She wanted skin on skin. He did not disappoint. He pulled everything off and cuddled in so the blankets made a cocoon around them. 

“Lay back, sweetie, just enjoy it,” he said. 

She wrapped her arms around him and tilted herself up into him as he slid home. The pressure and the fullness and the ache or every muscle she hadn’t realized she had took all her thoughts for a moment. He didn’t pull her into the position she expected. He didn’t go hard or fast. He settled in and cuddled. His cock was inside her and every movement made it shift in and out in a slow shallow rhythm. He was thrusting but it was very different from everything he had done so far. So different that it took her by surprise. He tilted her face up and kissed her. 

He kept it up for a long time. Slow and consistent and close and warm. The sex was an extension of the kiss. Deep and intense but not particularly demanding. The demands had been easier to handle. There was emotion running through this and she wasn’t sure yet if it was his emotion or hers or if it was all in her head but it was intense. 

“This ok?”

“This is incredible,” she said. 

She meant it. Intense. Too much. Aching and soft and loaded with things unsaid that definitely shouldn’t have been on the table less than twenty four hours after they’d met. Incredible. 

He was all over her, nuzzling, kissing, stroking and holding on. 

“Come for me like this, then we’ll flip you over and finish rough.” 

She was getting used to how the orgasm built but this felt different. He was so gentle this time. He reached down between them to get his fingers on her clit and push her over the edge. She hadn’t thought she was that close but it only took a little pressure before she was falling apart. He stayed in her as she rode it out. 

She panted into his shoulder, held him close as her muscles stopped twitching. He was warm and solid and still deep inside her. He wasn’t done yet but for a moment, he just lay still and kissed her neck. 

“What does finishing rough mean?” she asked. 

“Face down, ass up, wrecking these sheets along with the other ones. I’m going to have to buy new sheets. I won’t be able to bring home anyone else without remembering you all over these ones.” 

“Tragic.” 

“Sarcastic.” 

“You’re inside me, I’m still tingling, and you’re talking about bringing home the next one. You earned the sarcasm.” 

He kissed the end of her nose. “Nobody’s ever going to compare to you, College Girl. Nobody. You’re going to go back to that fancy master’s program and I’m going to miss you.” 

“You could come visit.” 

“Could I?”

She pulled back a little so she could really look at him and he propped himself up and held eye contact. He was inside her. They were having this conversation and muscles deep inside her were still shuddering and aching because he was huge and buried inside her to the hilt. She shifted her hips for some relief and he just shifted with her and impossibly slid in a little further. 

She exhaled. 

“I want you to come visit. You’re good for a bit of stress relief. You can come for the weekend after the term ends. Help take the edge off the stress. I haven’t thought about my midterm paper since you put your hand up my shirt last night. Very good stress relief.” 

“You want me to fuck the academic stress out of you? Is that why you squirt so hard? Is that what happens to girls who study too much, it all builds up?

“Yeah.” 

“Buy me dinner first?”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now that we’ve got December sorted, roll over so I can get this hard on sorted too. Less talking, more moaning.”

She laughed. 

He pulled out and flipped her over so she was stretched out on her stomach and then pulled her hips up and slid into her from behind. Almost all in one movement. He grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her so she could collapse into the position without losing the angle he wanted. He settled her into place, got her hips where he wanted them and then set to work. 

This was hard and deep and he was holding onto her hips with big strong hands. He had nice hands. She pressed her face into the mattress and closed her eyes. He started slow but he was getting close and it was making him less patient. He wasn’t as nice when he was close. He had nearly rammed his cock into her throat because he was close to an orgasm earlier. This was easier to take. She could breathe through what he was doing to her like this. 

His body slammed into hers and she braced herself against the bed. He was holding onto her, she was going anywhere but the force of it made it feel like she needed to hold on. 

“Yes, good girl, come with me,” he said. 

He reached around her, pressing himself against her back as he reached down between her legs to use his fingers to help. He was heavy and now each thrust was harder. He was all the way in and his body weight was pushing it deeper every time he pulled back for a new thrust. Deep. Deep. Deep. 

She was panting and trying to stay calm. He had trapped her in a very vulnerable position and he was going hard enough that it was pushing past the line and into pain. Then his fingers found her clit and it shattered into pleasure. She cried out and buried it against the mattress. 

She did squirt this time. She had thought it wouldn’t happen again. That he’d worn her out too much or it was some sort of weird reaction to the first time but here it was again. The pressure built and he pulled back as she started to gush and then slid back in again and pinned her down again. It started to build again immediately. 

He was a little further behind her and kept up the deep and hard thrusts while she rode out the orgasm. He got another rush out of her before he finally came himself. Inside this time. She felt him shudder with it, buried inside her. 

He rolled off her and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Tessa reached out and stroked his cock where it lay against his belly. It wasn’t soft yet and he twitched a little at the touch. She pulled the condom off and he took it away from her to toss it away. 

“Are you going to clean me up?”

“You’re into making me taste it, aren’t you?”

“We all have kinks.” 

“And this is yours?”

“One of them.” 

“What are the others?” 

He laughed. “You’ll find out if we keep this up through end of term exams. What are yours?”

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“My very limited experience hasn’t given me much to work with.” 

“That’s a good fantasy,” he said. “Ten years from now, all your kinks are going to be my fault. You’ll have a thing for cleaning up messy cocks and that second orgasm that almost hurts and getting fucked where people might see you.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Hell yes. I really would. Now are you going to do something about this?” he waved at his cock. “Some kinks have to be cultivated. Cock is an acquired taste. Like fine wine and expensive cigars.” 

Tessa should have said no. Tessa should have told him to fuck right off. Instead she leaned over and licked his cock. His fingers were immediately in her hair and he tensed. He was over sensitive and she liked the way he shivered as she worked on him. She took it into her mouth and it was softening enough that she could fit it all in if she held her breath. She sucked hard and he swore. 

She kept it up for a moment before she pulled back. She liked the idea of making him ache as much as she ached but he was tense and the noise he made wasn’t happy. She licked his stomach where the cum had dripped onto his skin after the condom had come off. It didn’t taste good but he watched her with a lazy smile and that she did like. 

She cuddled into his side, they were crowded onto one side of the bed because she’d left a wet mark on the other side and there weren’t any clean sheets left. He ran his fingers over her skin and kissed everything he could reach. 

“Tell me the honest truth, did I hurt you?”

“Honest truth?”

“Yeah.” 

“I was a virgin before last night so yeah, it’s hurt a bit.” 

“What?”

“It hurt but less than I expected. I honestly had imagined it hurting more than that.” 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

“No.” 

“That was your first time, first time?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I took your virginity and was too horny to even notice?”

“It’s ok. It was kind of nice.” 

“Nothing about what I did to you last night was nice.” 

“Ok, pick another adjective. Not nice. You’re right. You weren’t very nice but it felt good.” 

“How sore are you right now?” 

“Very.”

“I would have stopped. We can stop.” 

Tessa rolled over. She climbed up over him and lay down on top of him, straddling and settling in close so they were nose to nose. She ran her fingers through his rats nest of curls. He’d fallen asleep on curly hair while it was still wet and now it was a little damp with sweat after the work out of what he’d done to her. She played with it for a few moments as she tried to figure out what to say. 

“If I wanted to stop, I would have mentioned it. I’m having a wonderful time. I like you. I like your cock and the view from your kitchen and the way your body feels against mine. I am still not quite sure how you managed to fit all of your cock that far inside me and I’m going to be feeling it for a week but I don’t want to stop. I didn’t want to stop last night and I don’t want to stop now.” 

“Tess.” 

“Will?”

“I was your first time and you not only let me do that to you, you enjoyed it?” 

She closed her eyes and he grabbed her face again. Cupped her face in both hands and pulled her in very close. When she opened her eyes, all she could see were his eyes. He was intense and waiting for an answer. 

“Yes, I enjoyed it. I’m having an amazing time. This weekend was supposed to suck. I only came because Nate is all the family I have left. I don’t like his friends. I don’t like that bar. I don’t like getting drunk or dancing with strangers. I wasn’t expecting to have my mind blown. You have blown my mind. This wasn’t such a bad weekend.” 

“This was a great weekend.” 

She laughed. 

“Can I still come for your December break?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Can you promise me that you won’t fuck anyone else before I get there?”

“I’m a teaching assistant for two different classes, have a full class load, and am supposed to graduate in April.” 

“Hmm?” 

“It means I don’t have time to fuck anyone.” 

“Except me.” 

“For the narrow period between my last exam on the 19th and the start of courses in January, yes, you.” 

“So you want to spend the entire Christmas vacation fucking?”

She sighed. Yeah. She really did. She was hoping to get a few days to work on the damn thesis project but spending the rest of the vacation on her back with Will was very appealing. Very, very appealing. 

“We’re negotiating now,” he said. 

“Are we?”

“Yeah.” 

“What’s the negotiation?”

“I will spend any or every day but 3 with you either in your apartment or here in mine and we can do any naked thing you want to try. Make a list. I’m very flexible. But two of those three days you have to spend with me.” 

“Spend with you?”

“You are going to be my date for the extended family too many people, drunk uncles, simmering tensions, Christmas party my mom throws,” he said. 

“You want me to come to family Christmas? You don’t even know my last name.” 

“I hate family Christmas and I like you. It balances out. The other day is New Years Eve. A friend of mine throws a party which I will also be dragging you to but with the expectation that you’ll actually have fun.” 

“What’s the other day?”

“Personal thing. Best friend needs me on Boxing Day. I’m his on that day and you’re not invited no matter how much I like you.” 

“I don’t want to go to your Christmas Dinner.” 

“I don’t want to go to my Christmas dinner either and yet I must go and I want to go with you. Please? I’ll make it up to you. I will do anything you want to relieve your exam stress if you just hold my hand and let my mother ask you what your major is. Please?”

He kissed her neck and then up her jaw and along her cheek. He didn’t kiss her mouth and worked back down her neck again, muttering please over and over. She lay back and enjoyed it for a little while before giving in. 

“Deal but you have to buy me a present and it can’t be your dick in a box.” 

“Can it be a sex thing?”

“Like a vibrator?”

“I was thinking lingerie but you and a vibrator is a mental image that I am into.” 

Tessa laughed and lay back. He kissed her again and rolled with her. She tilted her head and ran her fingers through his hair to encourage him to keep kissing. His hands were getting involved now, running up and down her sides and tracing patterns on her stomach. She melted into it for a little while before her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up on her elbows.

“What is it?”

“Wait, how are you going to introduce me to your mother?”

“Hi Mom, this is Tessa Last Name, you do have a last time right?” 

“Your friend Tessa?”

“No, you’ll be two weeks into a sex binge with me by that point. I’ll be referring to you as girlfriend and holding your hand and making up lies about how we met so I don’t have to admit to picking you up at the fucking Devil. Now tell me your last name.” 

“Yours first.” 

“Herondale. Tell me your last name. I want to know.” 

“Gray.” 

“Tessa Gray.”

“Theresa Elizabeth Gray, if you want to be fancy.” 

“I don’t want to be fancy. I want to eat you out again, order take out, make sure I have your number saved, eat you out again before take out arrives, eat that, and then hopefully my damn cock will be ready for another round of making you moan.” 

“Yes, please.”

“Virgins are so needy.” 

“You’re the one who made me promise to come to Christmas dinner!” Tessa said slapping him in the shoulder.

“Needy. You are so needy,” Will said trying to kiss her. She was laughing too hard for it.

“Miss Gray?” he said. 

“Mr Herondale?” she said. 

She was still on the brink of another round of giggles but his expression was more serious. She blinked at him. 

“Just for the record,” he said. “I am so glad we met.” 

“Me too.” 

“Good,” he said and he kissed her, properly this time. “Now, where were we on that to-do list.” 

Tessa pulled him in and kissed him again, “Right here,” she whispered into his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good chance that there will be a Christmas vacation continuation of this because I am having so much fun with these two and their banter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
